Naruto's Struggle and the New Eyes
by TK the Demon
Summary: Zane Uzumaki, a long dead ancestor of Naruto- his great-great-great-great grandfather in fact- has long watched his descendent and great-great-great granddaughter Kushina Yep she's alive from heaven disappointed in Kushina. So Naruto gets a little gift!
1. Uzumaki Ga Me No

**Okay so here's Naruto's Struggle and the New Eyes****. This is my first fic! So bear with it. It's a Haku and Naruto. I'm sorry if you dislike it. No Flames!**

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Ga Me No's Awakening

(Kage Tower after meeting Tazuna)

"Kyuubi just shut your fucking trap already!" a dark haired man screamed inside the seal in a blonde's stomach. Said blond grabbed his stomach while yelling, "The hell!". He passed out. A few hours later he woke up in the hospital with Kakashi and Team 7 over him.

"You, baka! We have to get ready for the Wave mission!" Sakura bopped the poor jinchuuriki over the head, and knocked him unconscious. That mixed with the dark haired man's pull to Naruto's mindscape knocked him out. Zane looked at the Kyuubi's container in disappointment. This was his descendent. Pathetic at best.

"Hey, Gaki! Get the hell up lest I kill you!" Zane coolly growled. Kyuubi laughed at its long time and most annoying friend at its jailer's expense. Zane walked up and punched him in the groin. Even if he was a noble he'd dirty his hands if it meant he could get his great-great granddaughter's son to wake up. Slowly Naruto woke up holding his groin in pain. Naruto growled out, "Damn it! You could've hurt me". His answer was a cold violet eyed gaze showing neither enthusiasm nor disappointment. Zane looked at Kyuubi and suddenly grinned like a madman.

"I am Uzumaki Zane. Your great-great-great grandfather. You are the prince of the Uzumaki clan. We hailed from Uzu no Kuni. But a man by the name of Uchiha Madara vanquished our home. I died to save them. We Uzumaki have unnaturally long lifespans. His last words before I died were to call us cockroaches. I nearly killed him. I am here to bear a gift at the cost of your eyesight. The **Uzumaki Ga Me No** (The Whirlpool Eye). And Kyuubi has a gift as well. Kyuubi and I were once childhood friends who were inseparable. He attacked Konoha because of my death." he said to Naruto who clutched his eyes as they bled. He looked up revealing a pair of grey eyes with the Uzumaki Clan symbol which were three diagonal slash marks as pupils. "We Uzumaki were the sages of wolves. I was the last sage and so I bestow my contract to you Naruto. Use," a huge scroll popped into existence in front of Naruto and he somehow saw it and signed it, "it well. By the way, our eyes went by another name seeing as it could scope out chakra and discern enemy from ally. It was called Wolf Sense (A/N: Remix to Eagle Sense from AC Revelations. Boo fucking hoo. Sue me then). Blue means ally and red means enemy. If you interrupt me I'll kill you without hesitation. Good. Now as I was saying, our Kekkei Genkai is special. Greater than the Sharingan which is easy. But don't let power cloud you. Don't be like Madara. Kyuu-kun" Zane quieted down and let his head bow revealing a distinct scar on his neck shaped like an awkward 'x'.

"Kit the gift I give you is the Kitsune katchū (Fox Armor). This was my tou-san's when I was a kit myself. But this armor bears the power of 3 tails therefore is extremely powerful. Though not as strong as Zane-kun or me for that matter. I guess I can part with it but know that if you so much as chip it I swear... You can guess." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and slipped his armor on.

"Before I forget Dear child. Your grandmother Lumina sends her regards from the other side and wants you to have this" Zane pulled a long crimson blade with a white edge and the Kanji for death and honor on the blade. The hilt was grey with roses on a blue cloth that dangled from the hilt with an ethereal grace. "This," he spun the sword in his hand, "is the **Uzumaki no Tsubasa** (Whirlpool Blade). I wielded this in the First Great War. I struck down many and wounded thousands. I was hailed as the Whirlpool of the Shinigami. I've slain many that followed a religion known as Jashinism. I don't want you to follow that religion. We Uzumaki member symbolize destruction and peace. We are yin and yang. Carry that in mind. Now wake up. Your friends are worried. And tell Hatake that I want you trained correctly." Zane winked and dispersed in smoke while saying something that really made Naruto happy for once since no one said it. He'd said: "We love you Naruto. Be proud of who you are and be proud of what you will become." with that Naruto went back into the real world. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed Naruto was staring at nothing with blank eyes. Then he figured it out. "Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai" he said. Gasps rung around the entire room.

**A/N: Done! What do you think! It's my first story so here goes. Please don't flame me. I'll use the flames to incinerate every Chibi of every character in the Naruto-verse. ;J**


	2. Make Way for the Land of Waves!

Chapter 2: Missions and Fights!

Naruto yawned and looked at all the black and blue he saw. "The Wolf Sense, eh? Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a black wolf appeared. "I need you to get my sword, umm….." Naruto started trying to guess the Wolf's name. The wolf chuckled. He'd never guess his super great grandpa was a wolf summon after he died.

"Zane's the name. Uzumaki Zane. Hello dear great-great-great grandson. Sup? And your sword is here. Heh. The look on your face is priceless, Mr. Sage-pants." Zane handed him the Uzumaki no Tsubasa. Kakashi gawked at the wolf who was talking with Naruto like they were old pals "By the way, Hatake Kakashi, right? Well, I am Uzumaki Zane. I have a complaint world. I'm worried about my great-great-great grandson Naruto. My descendent. I want you to train him harder than you usually do. That Uchiha that you so covet is heading down a dark path. I see a certain Snake Rapist in his future. Heh. Ta-ta Naruto. Keep that sword safe. If you though that no eyesight is bad enough I'll personally break that sword off in your ass," he disappeared with a poof. Naruto shivered, his hands gripping Uzumaki no Tsubasa like it was a lifeline. The trek began, all eyes however were on Naruto's meat c- I mean broadsword. As they were passing a puddle Naruto stopped and looked at it. It was pulsing red. He quickly buried his sword in the puddle. It turned red.

"Thank you Uzumaki Ga Me No. They're dead by the way. Their bodies were cramped which allowed me to kill with one blow. Come on" "DIE DEMON!" a kunai whizzed past Naruto's face and cut his cheek. He looked at the source of the attack and saw a beautiful redhead with grey eyes dressed in ANBU armor. "And you are, lady?" Naruto's eyes widened. This woman that attacked him wasn't red but blue. Zane appeared with a growl.

"Kushina! Stop this madness! You would attack your own son! And my descendent. I taught you better! So did my wife! And your mother! To kill him you bet…" a hand touched his head. He saw a glaring Naruto holding Uzumaki no Tsubasa. "So the kid takes a stand. Heh-heh. Ha-ha! Go ahead my boy. Show her not to attack you. You need the practice after all," Zane disappeared in a blast of smoke.

"So you're my mother. Heh, I expected better considering you're an Uzumaki like me. But I won't fight. The Uzumaki Ga Me No sees you in blue. You're my ally. But if you push me you'll be red and you'll die." He sheathed the blade and kept walking. Kushina wouldn't stand for that so she got in front of him, kunai at the ready. "So, you press harder? Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're at a loss. Move Kushina," the woman faltered. Then she saw his eyes. Those were only available to the Uzumaki clan and that meant he couldn't be a demon. She looked down then smiled.

"The demon didn't get him." She looked up and smiled and went to hug him. He quickly unsheathed his sword and put it at her throat. Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura froze. They didn't even see him move. Kushina began sweating. This boy was very, very fast. She didn't even see him. "Now, Naruto put the blade down," Kushina said, her hand crawling to the hilt. He pressed it further to her neck.

"I don't listen to no one. Where were you? I was beaten, raped, nearly assassinated and I was never allowed human contact. The women that hated me, they used me as a scapegoat against their husbands or boyfriends, the beaters used pipes, 2X4s, even daggers. The assassins used any jutsu they could, one even used chidori. The parents, they grabbed their children by the arms and told me demons don't need friends. The only nice person was Yamanaka Inoichi. Ino was my best friend for 5 years. Until Sasuke came into the picture. Then I was all alone. All by myself. All for myself," he said, tears falling as repressed memories resurfaced. Sakura was crying, Sasuke was mentally crying for Naruto, Tazuna was sobbing, and Kakashi was cursing himself. Kushina, though, was horrified. She growled and pushed the sword away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Before Minato, your father, died he told me that because he sealed that fox into you that you were the demon, that your soul was lost. He said that I should kill you." She cringed when he simply motioned for the others and kept walking. As her son disappeared from sight she started following him, intent on being the mother that she wasn't for 12 years.


	3. Attack at Wave

**Guys I'm Really sorry for the delay. My fucked up school had test, my computer got bugged and I had family problems to attend to. If you quit after this chappie I completely understand. Sorry :(**

Chapter 3: Attack at Wave, Enter the Demon and His Daughter

Naruto, along with his mother Kushina, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura and Tazuna were walking the path. He sighed when he saw a man next to a boat. He glared around and sighed. No one. He let everyone onto the boat and shrugged before closing his eyes and he just walked into the water. A glowing light was moving around under the water. He appeared. On the other side. He waved them over nodding. The boat made its way safely and he continued on. Kushina looked at the boy with worry. It was freezing and he just walked through cold ass water. He sneezed lightly but kept on. He couldn't see but he smirked.

"I can sense you, Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Bloody Mist. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to finally meet a 'fellow' demon." he said. He sighed when he heard nothing. But he heard the swing. "Everyone just duck." he said as a blade came rushing down. He stuck his hand out and caught it. "It's really big, Zabuza-san. Perhaps you are over-compensating for something that is….. Lacking?" he asked. Everyone couldn't help but snicker. He spun in a circle before stopping suddenly and letting go, not even throwing it, as it sailed back to Zabuza.

"Kid, you're good. I'll admit. But can you back it up? So you brought friends."

"Nah, more like stowaways. I know I can beat you myself. So let's go. I'm ready and willing to die if I'm not strong enough. You guys stay back." he opened his eyes and smirked. "I am blind but not unable. So come with the intent to k…." Kushina screamed in horror as Naruto's head fell off his shoulders.

"Damn kid was all talk. Now, I think I…"

"Ain't goin' nowhere!" he turned and got a punch to the face. He was shocked and saw the 'body' poofed away. Damn clone.

"So, **Kage Bunshin** at 13. Kid you're beginning to interest me. Let's make it count." he made hand signs while Naruto blazed through his own flawlessly, his eyes wide open.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!**" Zabuza's jutsu rose from the water.

"**Suiton: Great King's Dragon: Aquatic Blaze!**" Naruto's jutsu did as well but it was easily bigger than the Kyuubi. He grinned and began moving in the **Uzumaki Ga Me No's** best **Suiton** kata: The Whirling Rage. The dragon followed, feinting like a snake yet keeping its form maintained. Zabuza's eyes were wide. This kid knew business.

"**Suiton: Aqua Blaze Rush! March!**" he said. The dragon roared and crashed into Zabuza who was still frozen. "I may be blind, but I see many things. Your death is what I see. But not right now. Soon. But not now. Why don't you continue before I kill you" suddenly as if on command, senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck. Naruto turned and nodded before he 'looked' at them and shook his head. Zabuza was dead. Good thing because he passed out and fell on the ground. Everyone rushed over.

"Chakra depletion, don't worry. He'll be up to snuff in a few days. Maybe 4 or 5. With his bogus Uzumaki chakra he'll be up and jutsu launching by the end of the week." Zane said, appearing out of nowhere. He looked at them and sighed. "Well! Do you wanna- never damn mind." he shuffled Naruto onto his back and turned to their charge.

"M-my house is this way. Come on" they left the battlefield. Sometime later they arrived and were greeted by a woman with long dark. She looked at them and smiled at her father, Tazuna.

"Hey dad, come in!"

"Let's go." they entered the house and Tsunami stopped the wolf.

"No animals in my house."

"I shall have you know, lady, that I'm a summon. Don't even think I am an animal. I lived for over 400 years as a human. Let me in, lady." he waltzed right by and she fainted. Talking wolves weren't an everyday thing, you know. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh. Some people thought they knew a ninja but she obviously didn't. Summons were common after all.

"Okay, Zane, could you bring Naruto to the room upstairs? Follow me to the room." they went upstairs into a spare room. They laid him down and left. Zane stayed and watched over him until Kushina came in.

"Hello, great-grandfather," she said. He didn't spare a glance, just nodded.

"Stage 1 is almost complete. Soon stage 2 will start." he said, his face grim. She blinked before going wide-eyed.

"How, he must've only gotten it a few days ago."

"Yes, but Stage 1 is all about Tracking the Unseen, Stage 2 Discerning the Unseen, Stage 3 Fighting the Unseen, Stage 4 Finding the Unseen, Stage 5 Loving the Unseen, and Stage 6 Facing the Unseen. Naruto has already surpassed the prerequisites of Stage 3. But he must surpass the prerequisites for Stage 2 before anything may happen." Zane said. Kushina sat down next to him and looked at her son. She noticed how he had her face but everything else was that bastard that told her to kill him. She sighed. Glaring wouldn't change it but she couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong. He was born with her red hair and Minato's blue eyes so that must- Of course! The bastard made a Genjustu to make him look like Minato so the beatings would increase. She growled and whispered, "Kai". The air around Naruto shimmered and his hair faded to red and went awkwardly. The back of his hair smoothed down and the front spiked backwards. Yeah, that was her baby. All Uzumaki had the Uzumaki Style of hair. Slicked back in the back and spiking back in the front. Even her Father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather had it. She smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair. He unconsciously nuzzled into the feeling.

"Naruto, what did that bastard do to your life?" she whispered and stood up. She left the room and smiled slightly as she headed downstairs. They all ate and went to sleep. Sasuke, however, crept into the room and looked at Naruto. Suddenly cold metal was pressed against his neck.

"Leave, Uchiha." Zane said, a kunai in his mouth.

"I just want to ask questions about my friend. My family said he had it good. But I wanna know the truth."

"I see, Sasuke. I am his great-great-grandfather. Uzumaki Zane. I've been dead for years but I watched over Naruto before I showed up into his life. I trusted his father's judgment and I paid the price. So did Naruto. Kyuubi isn't a mindless beast. He's a nice likable guy who knows when to be serious. Your ancestor Uchiha Madara, he's the reason Naruto's life is ruined as bad as it is. Kushina was brainwashed, basically, by his father the Fourth to kill him. I won't let it happen, Sasuke. I could do so much to help this kid and I don't wanna ruin this opportune chance. By the way, you really need to work on ninja skills. I could hear you from up here." he said. Sasuke sat there in the room and watched Naruto, thinking about his own life and Naruto's. His father said, he loved the boy like another son, yet he never lifted a finger to help Naruto. And he worsened it when he took away Ino from him without realizing it.

"Go to hell, Itachi. I need to make up for everything I did wrong without realizing it. You'll come later."

Wave Market

Itachi sneezed and smiled. He never sneezed unless Sasuke talked about him. But his sneezes were mainly hurting his nose and this didn't. Sasuke must've given up on vengeance.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun"

Tazuna's House

Naruto rolled over.

"Itachi-nii-san." he whispered. Sasuke stared at him. He knew Itachi? He did remember when Itachi would tell him how he watched over Naruto, like a Guardian Angel. He smirked as he thought about something.

"Zane-sama, do you know anyone named Uchiha Itachi?"

"Why yes, he watched over Naruto and he was Naruto's role model. He still is. Naruto, despite how he acts, has excellent Chakra Control skills because Itachi helped him unlock it and control it. He always told Naruto there'd come a day he wouldn't be able to defend him so that was why he was teaching him, anything else Sasuke?"

"No, Zane-sama. Thank you though."

"Anytime, Sasuke. I love being of service. Considering he doesn't summon us much."

"Oh…. I see. Goodnight, Zane-sama."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Sasuke left and Zane went to sleep.

**I feel this isn't a bad chappie for it. What ya think? As always read review and whatever!**

**-Zane**


	4. A Chance Meeting, Hiring the Demon!

**Okay I'm on a roll!**

**Ccebling: Sorry, for a bit of a late response. But yes it is a bit of a downgrade to the Rinnegan. But it won't have all the other moves of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Just the two basic and it won't hurt his eyes.**

**Anon: Let's get one thing straight, man. It's Fem. Haku. I do not like those kinds of pairings. It's just fucked up.**

**Ncpman: I am glad to hear your reasoning. It's true a lot of questions sprang up because of my 2****nd**** chapter more than I would've liked it to.**

**Also he will only get Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu since those are my total favorite.**

**Okay Let us begin!**

Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting, Hiring the Demon!

Naruto stirred awake and looked around. He felt so weak right now but it was passing quickly. He stood off the floor and looked out the window. It was morning so he hobbled down the stairs, still a bit weak.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?"

"Shut your mouth and stop making those kinds of jokes. We were worried about you." Sasuke said, acting like a friend. Zane smirked and nodded to Sasuke who nodded back. This would work perfect. Naruto needed friends after all.

"Naruto I want to teach you something from what Zane-sama told me. And Zane-sama and your mom will teach you and I something for Chakra Control. Kakashi-sensei will train Sakura-san" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and soon after a good breakfast they left. Naruto nodded, ready to learn.

"**The Uzumaki Ga Me No** is a branch version of the **Rinnegan** so as such is like the **Sharingan**. It has the Mangekyou version's abilities **Amaterasu** and **Tsukuyomi**. The latter is a Genjutsu that tortures the victim with its victim's worst fears. However it can also cause a heart attack and kill them. **Amaterasu** summons black flames to destroy everything you want it to. Now we have Chakra Exercises." he said. Naruto took in the information and nodded. He looked over at the other blue blip in his sight field. AKA, Zane. Said summon nodded to himself.

"Today is tree climbing without your hands. You must channel enough chakra to walk up the tree. Too much blows you off. Too little with make you eat the bark. Trust me, when my father was teaching me I used too little and ate bark. I had splinters on my tongue for a month. Alright! Now get ready and….. START!" Naruto rushed up the tree chakra pouring out steadily. Sasuke was making good progress but was trying to upstage Naruto to make him try harder. It wasn't working. Naruto was soon at the top of the tree lazing about.

"Hey, I think I got it down. What do you guys think?" they nodded, not noticing the smart-ass tone he used. Sasuke soon made it to the top.

"Damn, Naruto. How do you do it?"

"I do not know. I, as the Nike slogan goes, just do it." he chuckled, grinning. Sasuke nodded and they jumped down. Zane nodded to them, pleased obviously.

"Good. Now you'll be doing that for the rest of the week. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they chorused. He nodded and they went back for dinner.

Tsunami's House 8pm

Inari stood up, glaring heatedly at them.

"Why do you do it? You're all gonna die! You can't beat Gatou, no one can!"

"I'll do it trust me! I'll make sure he pays in blood for all the pain he has wrought. Besides, I'm a ninja! I'm strong!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face you idiot! You'll just die! Why are you always so happy! It makes me sick! You know nothing of pain! You don't know what it's like for us!" the words left his mouth before he could stop them. What they say now scared them. Gone was the cheery-blond everyone knew. Replaced by a man who's eyes showed wisdom beyond his years.

"I know not of your pain? Kid, you have no idea who you're talking to! Try having a demon sealed into your stomach the day your born, try being beaten, try being raped, try being harassed! Try being made to pay bullshit prices on stale food! Try having no family to fight for you! To tell you they love you! To…. Let you know that no matter what you're not alone. Try being me. I'm a jinchuuriki. Human Sacrifice. A human seen as a monster in their container's guise." by now tears were falling down the sides of his face as he told his story to everyone. He pulled off his shirt revealing more scars than humanly possible. "Try to walk a mile in my shoes, then do it for 13 years. Be alone for as long as I have. You know, it's a miracle I'm still as kindhearted as I used to be, despite all my beatings. But I take pride in the beatings. It just shows I'm not low enough to let them hear me cry, to wail in pain. I'm outta here…." he left and slammed the front door. Everyone glared at Inari who was shaking with fright. No one might have noticed but Naruto's freaky eyes had turned blood red.

Unknown, Destroyed Clearing

Naruto plopped to the ground, leaning against a tree for support. He sighed and soon let sleep take him over. A girl with brown hair and gentle eyes wearing a pink dress walked into the clearing and saw him. She immediately pulled out a senbon needle, realizing who it was. She stalked up to him and stopped when she noticed something. He had more scars than anyone, even Zabuza. She looked at him curiously and saw one on his chest that was shaped like an awkward slash mark. She traced her finger across it. Suddenly she backed up. Something had just did something. In that split second Kyuubi had leaked Youki into the scar and made Haku relive one of Naruto's memories. She was tearing up as she contemplated what to do. Kill the boy who had been put through far more than she and Zabuza ever had combined and put him out of his misery _or_ spare him and torture him by letting him live his life.

"I'm Naruto. You, my fake hunter-nin?" he said.

"H-Haku. How'd you get these scars?"

"Beatings. That one was a katana shoved through my chest and out the other side when I was 4. This awkward one is an S-rank assassination jutsu called Chidori. Put through my chest when I was 3." he said. Haku studied him and found that he wasn't lying. She had grown pale immediately after. He really did experience more than them. Oh lord…!

"You know, I may be blind but you're actually kinda cute. How's Zabuza? I know he's alive right now. Not hard to figure out. Senbon are for acupuncture, after all." he said. She nodded and sat down. She sighed and thought of something.

"Naruto-san, could Zabuza-sama and I come to Konoha. After all, we have nothing here."

"No"

"W-why not?" she asked, disheartened by his blunt answer.

"I can pull strings with Old-Man-Hokage but not that many. I'd probably be able to let one of you in. But I'm not sure. How's about you take me to Zabuza and I'll negotiate terms with him."

"N-No. Absolutely not. You'll try to kill him."

"I will not, Uzumaki's Honor." he said, smiling. She nodded and soon they left.

Zabuza's Base of Operations

Naruto walked into the living area of the base and looked around. It was full of ninja. He stopped in front of Zabuza.

"Zabuza"

"Gaki"

"Healed yet?"

"No. Now why are you here, gaki?"

"Negotiations. I can get at least one of you into Konoha and in its ranks. The most I can do is one person. But I'm not sure if I can. I wish for an alliance right now. I take it, you would like something I've got if it's valuable"

"What?"

"Intel on Gatou and his shipping schedules and bank accounts and something else."

"I'm listening…."

"He's not gonna pay you. I propose that we kill the bastard six days from today, on the bridge. But you've gotta sell it to Sasuke, Sakura, my mother, my ancestor Zane, and Kakashi that you're the enemy. Don't go for broke and try to kill them. Just aim to keep it stalemate for me to arrive. I'll take 'center-stage' and attract Gatou and his thugs. There we'll do a counteroffensive and try to kill him. With my proficiency in Uzumaki clan Suiton and Hyoton jutsu we should accomplish it. Oh, yeah Haku-san I have a jutsu for you. It's called **Raging Tundra**. I'll teach you it tomorrow, m'kay? Anyways, listen, Kakashi will use his **Sharingan**. Keep your eyes closed but amp your other senses. This'll keep you at stalemate. And don't let them know you're 'working' for me. Got it, Zabuza?"

"Hmm…. Understood."

"I'll teach your daughter the jutsu tomorrow. But question. Say, I can't get the both of you in. Who do you want in Konoha?"

"I want….me to stay behind. She's a daughter to me. She's more important. But if a single hair on her head is harmed. Know that I will find out and I will injure you."

"You wouldn't hurt a blind kid now would you?"

"You wanna test that theory?"

"… I'll see you next week Zabuza, Haku-san." he turned and waltzed out. Zabuza nodded to himself and went to sleep.

Week later

Naruto awoke late and saw Tsunami and Inari in the living room talking. He waved and left. He ran to the bridge as fast as he could, having expanded his sense in his mindscape when he was being trained. He saw the others and raced toward them.

Bridge

Zabuza blocked Kakashi's kunai for the 80th time. Where was that damned gaki! Sure enough here comes Naruto. He looked different.

"No shit, gaki! You entered Stage Two!" Zane laughed. True to the statement Naruto's eyes were different, they were dull grey with a jagged X instead of slash marks.

"Gatou get out here!" the little midget and 400 bandits appeared. He growled.

"So can't even kill em? It's not like I was…."

"He already knows. I informed him. Remember Zed Barren. That was me in a henge. I know everything now. Though, I'm blind I have other means of reading the information. Now let me end this! Haku-san!"

"Right, Naruto-kun!"

"**HYOTON: RAGING TUNDRA!"** they yelled in unison flashing one-handed hand seals. A blizzard began spinning around wildly.

"**HYOTON: HAIL OF THE DAMNED!"** soon hail began falling as well. But it didn't hit them or Gatou. It soon killed all 400.

"Just me and you, Gatou. Heheh. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Uzumaki no Tsubasa!"** the cleaver appeared in his hand. He walked up to Gatou and kicked the midget in the stomach getting him on his knees.

"S-stop! I'll give you anything! Name it!"

"Your head…." he swung downward so hard Gatou's horror-stricken head flew off and the blade embedded itself into the ground. Naruto, though, was shaking as his actions just registered in his mind, tears falling. He just killed a man…. Oh god. He collapsed and held onto the blade for balance. He couldn't feel his whole body. Haku placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She cringed at the desperate look. She hugged him and let him sob. He needed it.

"Done?"

"Yeah…." he said, standing up. He smirked at the sky. "Ya hear that, Kami? Uzumaki Naruto's a full-fledged Shinobi! DATTEBAYO!" he yelled, laughing.

**END**

**Man that took a few days. Wasn't sure of how it'd turn out. But I read it over and I'm pleased nonetheless. Heheh. Stay tuned everyone, you too Ncpman! Let's see where their journey goes and if Naruto gets the girl. And add the fact that I am curious of what reviews I'll get for the chappie. Review me as always!**

**-Zane!**


	5. Do NOT Review This! It's not a Chapter!

This is not a Chapter Update!

Listen, I apologize for being a not-so-great updater for the stories and I hope you stay with me but I am kind of jumbled at the moment. I finished school sometime ago but now I'm kind of blocked on where I should take some stories and it's kinda sad but anyway I am thinking of opening a poll for a 2nd woman in Naruto's heart in Naruto's Struggle and the New Eyes. The Poll is

Naruto/Fem Haku/Kushina (Most don't like incest but I don't mind besides Naruto™ is a cartoon, the characters are not REAL! So it shouldn't matter, besides, when I was 5 I had a crush on my elder sister)

Naruto/Fem Haku/Kurenai (Illusions of Love)

Naruto/Fem Haku/Anko (Crazy Snake Lady's got bite)

Naruto/Fem Haku/Fem Kiba (I would actually like to do this since it probably hasn't happened yet)

None (It'll stay Naruto/Fem Haku)

Also please check my profile for my Femme Fatale Challenge XO and the DeviantArt Picture Request!


	6. I Apologize To You All

NSANE Update!

I apologize for this as this was my first story. Well, let's just be frank. This story is not gonna continue. It will live on however in its sister story:

Name: Do You See What I See?

Pairing: Naruto/Fem-Haku/Fem-Kiba


End file.
